The first 17 amino acids of huntingtin (NT17 domain) has been implicated as a critical regulator of mutant huntingtin (mhtt) mediated disease pathogenesis in Huntington's disease (HD). In the current study, we created a novel BAC mouse model of HD expressing full-length mhtt lacking this domain (BACHD-dNT17), and showed that these mice exhibit accelerated nuclear mhtt accumulation (hence supporting its role as a cytoplasmic retention signal in vivo), and exacerbate HD-like disease pathogenesis including movement disorder and striatal neurodegeneration. Based on these exciting findings, we hypothesize that the NT17 domain and its cytoplasmic interactors are critical in preventing mhtt nuclear accumulation and HD-like disease pathogenesis in vivo. To test this hypothesis, we proposed the following two Aims: Aim One. Using independent transgenic mouse lines to show the NT17 domain can prevent nuclear mhtt accumulation and HD-like disease pathogenesis in a polyQ-length dependent manner in vivo. Aim Two. Validating novel NT17 interacting proteins as cytoplasmic acceptors that mediate NT17- dependent htt cytoplasmic retention in cell models, and one such interactor, Tcp1, as modifier of HD pathogenesis in vivo. Our study may provide novel therapeutic insights based on the NT17 domain and its interacting proteins to ameliorate nuclear mhtt toxicity and prevent the onset of movement disorder and neurodegeneration in HD.